hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Patty's Hot Wheels
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chevy Stocker page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 07:15, November 3, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Skin What skin are you using for the Hot Wheels Wiki, Patty? Kenny HaarFager (talk) 22:45, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :I notice you didn’t bother to respond to my question. Some people would consider that childish. But I am an administrator and one of my duties is to help users out. I suppose the reason you didn’t respond is because you’re ignorant of which skin you’re actually using. From this, I would assume you’re using the default (new) skin. Several years back, the owners of all the wikis foisted a new skin on us. We tried it out but the code had been totally rewritten and some of the specialized things we did here on the Hot Wheels Wiki was removed. We complained and they gave us back the option to use the old skin. There were just some things that we did here, unique to our wiki, that the new skin had removed the functionality for. I haven’t used the new skin in a long time, but I do remember a couple things about it. Where before with the old skin when a person would upload an image, the page would be named "Image:" and then the name of the .jpg. The new skin changed that to "File:" and then the image name. And in any Gallery, you had to preface each image with the tag "Image:" or it would throw off the spacing. They seemed to have removed it from the new skin. They shouldn’t make the new skin the default setting when new users join, because it just doesn’t work for our needs here. Now you, Patty, keep complaining that I’m doing things wrong. Well, I’m not. They’re perfectly right for the skin I’m using. The way I do things doesn’t interfere with how the new skin works, but doing things your way does interfere with how the old skin works. The users that have been on here for a long time seem to understand that the new skin doesn’t work, so they, and me, use the old skin. Perhaps you should get with the program and instead of accusing me of all kinds of high crimes to humanity, just switch to the old skin and do things the proper way and be a benefit to this wiki instead of a detraction. But your precious feelings have been hurt, so you probably won’t respond to this either. Well, if that's the kind of user you're going to be, who needs you? Kenny HaarFager (talk) 14:30, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Patty went on holiday before you asked your question. He hasn't got the possibilty to answer your question. Stephan3321 (talk) 14:46, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :::What do you mean, "went on holiday?" A two-week vacation or something like that? Kenny HaarFager (talk) 14:51, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes, an x''-week vacation. BTW, "went on holiday" is correct English, so he went on holiday ;) Stephan3321 (talk) 14:56, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::Do you think that's right that a user can blast me and accuse me of being a dictator without all the facts first? And it's understood, in English anyway, that when somebody "goes on holiday," that the holiday will eventually end and they will come back. That's why it's called a "holiday" - it's not permanent. Don't try to teach me English. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 15:03, August 17, 2017 (UTC) It is no surprise you ask a question and then answer it yourself. It's no surprise you don't have the decency or patience to wait for a reply before accusing and condemning. Ironic that we CAN'T reply when you block us - no defense - guilty - convicted - punished. I'm almost positive that that is not the way blocking is supposed to be used. Blocking is for vandals, are you saying that all my edits are vandalism? By the way, I have more edits than you on the main wiki. I notice, through all that explaining, you still haven't taken a screenshot to show this spacing issue. It's backwards thinking to hold onto old ways, when all newcomers use the better functioning skin. I have to wonder, are you as pompous and condescending in person, or is just the way you write? Maybe it's the reason none of your books did very well? Notice how you avoid so many of the "crimes" I accused you of and focus only on the gallery coding issue. Selectively ignoring how you are clueless why pages should NOT begin with the year. You also failed to address my accusation that you blocked pkistler inappropriately. The reason I bring this up, is because you blocked me once last year for using thumbnails, and I have NEVER placed an image in a table with thumb coding, moreover, I have removed it from thousands. I didn't say anything then cause i forgot in the time I was blocked and got busy in real life with other stuff. But I didn't forget. And I can provide the evidence if you are too lazy to look for it yourself. You've made claim to helping other users, I challenge you to have just 2 users thanking you for help on your talk page. I think it's hysterical how you can ask steve what he meant by "went on holiday" and then get offended when he explains it to you. You could have read my comments yourself and saw the exact thing I told him. He was trying to help YOU understand – and you jumped all over him. I also don’t see you explaining just why you blocked him and demoted him – he was doing better than any other admin. And if it was for deleting YOUR page – I say how is that not a perfect example of improper blocking as a result of you having your personally created page deleted and as a result – YOUR feelings being hurt! You seem perturbed at me calling out your crimes – guilty conscience? But it's ok for you to call us inmates of an asylum? You are not a dictator because I say you are – I’m just pointing these things out – it’s your actions that make you out to be an unwavering – my way or the highway – guy. You claim all these gold standards must be maintained, that you have to keep the wiki focused. Show me where these rules were open for discussion under Robert’s Rules of Order, so that those interested in making the wiki better could discuss, debate and decide. I see every rule you enforce made up by you (except the new comments at the top crap). I challenge you to show me how you ARE NOT the epitomy of a dictator? You accuse me of having my feelings hurt, while you obviously reveal your own “feelings” in your response. Hypocrite. You seem to think my worth around here is minimal, that I’m more of a detraction? I say, look at the stats – looks like I got more edits on the main wiki than you. You seem more interested in stirring up trouble and chasing people away… I’m just interested in making sure all the t’s are crossed, i’s dotted and people have place that’s organized WELL so people can find not only what they ARE looking for, but find stuff they didn’t know about till they came here – dead pages serve no purpose and pages with no links anywhere else. :Look, you can't even format your comment correctly. You call that "dotting your i's?" "Every rule I enforce (is) made up by you." No it's not. I just do things the way I saw they were being done when I joined. It was proven the new skin did not work better for the Hot Wheels Wiki, so why do you persist in using it? You never answer these simple questions. I'm not trying to harass you - all I'm trying to do is get people on the same page as far as making edits here. Edits in the manner that I had to learn as well. Show me one single instance of my edits not being like the correct edits that came before me. "I challenge you to show me how you ARE NOT the epitomy of a dictator?" I challenge you first, since you are the one stirring this issue and accusing me, to show how I'm being a dictator when all my edits are like the ones that came before me, back when all we had was the original skin. "You seem to think my worth around here is minimal, that I’m more of a detraction?" No, I don't think your worth around here is minimal. Only when you go around accusing people of being dictators, and that has no place on this wiki. Surely you've seen the rule about calling people names? "Robert’s Rules of Order" were created by a user that didn't have permission to create them in the first place. Therefore, they can never be "official." Just because any user creates a "rules" page, doesn't mean they had the right or permission to do so. Surely you understand this concept, because you seem like a nice guy. There are just so many things you've mentioned, I apologize for bringing them up in the wrong order of how you placed them. "It's backwards thinking to hold onto old ways, when all newcomers use the better functioning skin." It is fallacy to think that every new thing is automatically better than what it is trying to replace. It was proven that the new skin was NOT better than the old skin for the needs of the Hot Wheels Wiki. You pointed it out yourself when you said some user placed an image in the table and the code automatically inserted it as a thumbnail. This is incorrect coding. The old version of the skin did not do this. That is one of the biggest attractions of this wiki - the images of the various versions of vehicles in the tables. At least it is to me, because I'm a visual guy. And not only :Forget all that. Just go to my user page and look through the history to find this version: "01:36, July 15, 2017‎." It has my e-mail address. I would like you to e-mail me so I can send you my telephone number so we can talk in person. I know how sometimes the written word doesn't convey the context of what a person is trying to say. I know we can work this out to everybody's satisfaction. Because I'm going to keep trying until it does. I want people to help here because Hot Wheels are great! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 01:25, August 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Patty, if you are going to argue, please don't attack someone's writing career at least. Seriously? Is that really necessary? Editing Rules and Guidelines quote: ''"Use of bad or abusive language, for any reason on this site is forbidden. This includes your comments, talk page and blog pages. Calling names, vulgar or abusive language and the use of offensive terms will result in an immediate ban." Attacking another user's career? Is that really proper conduct? Think before you type or say. I may have had a few arguments in the past with Administrators myself, but escalating things into a war of accusing gets us nowhere and as this is a wikia and not politics, can we at least try to keep something of honourable conduct alive? Please? Accusing the site's founder also of the following: "Brad seems only interested in using the wiki as a lure for his ad driven blog", please don't throw unfounded accusations out there, User:BigBadBrad01 is a professional, do you really think a busy man has any time for a wiki outside his spare time? I'm 18 and a student, so I have a lot of time to spare at most days and I have almost all evenings free to myself, so I edit at evening hours. I admit I have had issues on this site in the past, but I never would resort to insulting a man's livelihood. Consider this, would you read my short stories and then insult them saying they weren't successful because I happen to throw the rulebook at people (including higher-ups) from time to time? I may give people the odd reminder at times to watch their footing but I never go after a man's choice of job and livelihood. That's just so wrong on so many levels. --JDM My Ride (talk) 01:17, August 19, 2017 (UTC)二千十七年八月十八日星期五 :::::::Thanks, JDM! But I would also encourage any user to go find my e-mail address and write me that way. Even you. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 01:29, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :::no, you're right. I just don't see things from your perspective and I have absolutely no confidence in your ability to have a real rational conversation - so I'll pass. It's time for me to find a new hobby anyway - you obviously have issues... User Talk Pages http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Talk_pages "3. Post new headings at the top." Kenny HaarFager (talk) 03:08, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Great Work Hey, you've been doing some great work lately! I do have one minor favor to ask of you, though. Try not to use abbreviations in the tables, as it makes it harder to breeze through and read. Like instead of using "5pk," make it "5-Pack." (Notice that capitalization.) And I see people using small initial first letters in lines at times, when it should start with a capital letter. I often see things like, "named Fuji Blimp for this casting." It should be "Named Fuji Blimp for this casting." So if you wouldn't mind correcting those when you come across them and alerting people you find doing it that it isn't proper, I would be apperciative. Thanks! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 16:05, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not in agreement on you changing the 5 pack links I put in dozens of castings hundreds of lines. I made it 3 digits because that column is usually a 3 digit number. I would rather remove all the 5 pack links than see them the way you are making them. I think it looks sloppy and is totally uneccessary.Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 16:25, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::That line is for the "Series" the vehicle is in. It is totally necessary. And they have traditionally been added with links to be able to go directly to the page in question. Again, this is one of the features this wiki was created to have and excels so well with. And 5-Packs are considered a series on here. In fact, if you click on my link for 5-Packs, it will take you to the page for 5-Packs, proving my point. So, do not remove coding that is correct when it links to the series a vehicle was in. Just make your edits conform to the standard way of doing it, like I have to. I have no special privileges to do things any differently than the way any other user has to do things. Why are you fighting this? Kenny HaarFager (talk) 16:35, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Ya know, maybe you didn't see the dozens of 5 pack pages I've created. Maybe you think I understand things less than I do. Maybe you you made a mistake saying "That line is for the Series". I'm talking about columns, and you're talking about lines? Do you know there's a difference in tables between lines and columns? As I created all those 5 pack pages, I checked and checked and saw very few links back to the 5 pack page and decided to slip it into the collector number column, so when sorted on THAT column, all the times a car appeared in a 5 pack would be all together - try it, it looks good. And I say again, abbreviating Pack to pk was to keep the displayed link from breaking into two lines, like it does now on the ones you changed. I might be convinced to go back and add some code so they look like this,5pk. But I won't waste my valuable time to make something look ugly in my opinion. I also think it is a severe insult to say the average individual will not know what 5pk means when they see it.Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 16:48, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Had another thought - considering how you still insist on going against the grain with the galleries, even after I showed you where the help page has no mention of the IMAGE: tag, maybe you are just hell bent on doing things the wrong way, because you are inflexible to doing things the RIGHT way.I dunno. But I think I'm done. You seem bent on finding fault with almost everything everyone does.You're blocking of Pkistler was hysterical. The edit you claim he made incorrectly was done before your warning. Every edit he made after your warning was done correctly - but do you care? You probably didn't even look. And the problem with thumbs and incorrect sizing is in the code for the button for inserting images - the NATURAL way for a new comer to try and add a picture. A SMART administrator would find a way to get the wiki crew to make it match our needs. But there only seems to be one smart admin around here and I had to hand walk him through improving the medianav page. But thanks for having me - lata Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 16:57, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Something has been bothering me too. At first I thought you were kidding with your comment about Pick Em Up being silly - I think there is a company out there with millions of customers that would disagree with you Pick-em up Truck Store] - Urban Dictionary Another thing that annoys me - look at Brad's talk page, do you see him dictating to work against the software and put new stuff on top, when the SOFTWARE automatically puts stuff at the end? And how come you don't get on him for off-site links when the rules clearing state that is not supposed to be happening. Besides, why are you bothering me at all, I thought you were leaving us lunatics to run the prison? Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 00:04, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I just reread that comment about you not having special priveleges - what a croc! You blasted another user and blocked them for trying to undo what YOU started in opposition to the way things were beinng done - in regards to subsegemnt series in the mainline. Up until you created the 2003 Wild Wave Series, Flying Colors, Flying Customs Series, Work [[Workhorses, Heavyweights, HiRakers, Gleam Team, - I could list way more, but you should get the picture by now - YOU chnged the standard - and not only was it ok, but when another user tried to fix your erro, you went ballistic - which seems to be your norm - a bit passive agressive, claiming you're upholding some holy gold standard. I'm not enjoying myself because of your haughtiness and hypocrisy. Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 00:22, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Capitalization I hate to be a pain, but would you mind going back around and properly capitalizing all those "Pickup truck" categories you added? It should be "Pickup Truck." Look at any category section you added it in and see if all of the other categories aren't properly capitalized. Oh, and please be sure to type in a summary of every single edit you make. It helps me and the other Administrators see at a glance what edit was made on every page. It helps make it a little less time consuming to fix potential erros. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 21:27, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :Got it.Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 23:59, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for understanding. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 18:06, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Image Size Thanks for catching those errors over on the Pop Culture page, Patty's Hot Wheels! A lot of people don't pay much attention to the image size in the tables. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 00:55, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :You're welcome. I love editing at wiki!Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 23:21, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the info, i have the copter chase`es and both varients of the truckin transporter with the yellow skyline but wanted more info on this particular set. Its definatley not a swap out as the packaging clearly shows that car with that truck. Thanks, James Regarding your Flame Fighter 5-Pack question, I hadn't ever noticed the picture that was there just said City 5 - I went ahead and added a picture of the Flame Fighters 5-Pack and updated the notes. See if that makes it more clear... Thanks! Theholmboy (talk) 19:00, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Slang Please don't use slang when creating categories, i.e. "Pick em ups". This is a test 86 (talk) 03:40, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You Can Edit Category names Hi, when in the source editor in Internet Explorer, you can edit the name of a category by hovering the mouse over the category in the editor and then selecting the pencil icon to thew left of the trash can icon for delete.--JDM My Ride (talk) 20:28, May 26, 2017 (UTC) 二千十七年五月二十六日星期五 Yes, thank you. Sometimes I forget, but not always - see Chuck e cheese, to Chuck E. Cheese. kinda suprises me Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 20:43, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Hello Again Bonjour/Hello, Thank you for standing up for me last week, I really appreciate the help. On the issue of categories, I want a second opinion on something. I found an article on the real-life version of the FuguZ posted by Japanese Nostalgic Car and I was wondering if just because a car has JDM mirrors on the front, does that technically make it a car with JDM Modifications, even though the mirrors are just 2 bits of metal with glass set into them? --JDM My Ride (talk) 14:49, June 16, 2017 (UTC) 二千七十七年六月十六日星期五 ::Hola/Hey! Machs Nix!/Que Nada! Your question is just a bunch of gibberish to me. I have zero personal knowledge of JDM! Sorry! Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 15:06, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Bonjour/Hello again, I was just wanting your opinion on something here. What Hot Wheels car do you think represents best modern youth culture? Any castings you can think of, just please say why you think this way. I will be posing this question to User:HaarFager . User:Stephan3321, User:BigBadBrad01 and User:Combatbot2015 as well, maybe I will write a blog post about it. Thanks in advance! --JDM My Ride (talk) 22:12, July 3, 2017 (UTC)二千十七年七月三日星期一 ::::I'm not even sure who today's modern youth culture is or what they're into. I really like that new roller toaster!Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 02:45, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Series/New for Hi, could you please not place the "New for..." link into the Series column? Let's keep that column neat. Please put the "New for ..." in the Variations/Notes column. Thank you! Stephan3321 (talk) 08:26, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :: I don't agree that information about the series a vehicle appears in is more appropriate to be placed in the notes column. That's what the series column is for. And there hasn't been a new model series since 2012. Thank you for undoing all my hard work. Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 14:10, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :::New models aren't a series. They are just new castings spread out over the entire mainline divided in different series. "New model" is nothing more than a label. Besided that, "New! for xxxx" is not representative for cards. It is called that on USA card. International cards either have "New Model" or nothing on them. So it wouldn't make it easier to understand since most of the world does not see the "New for 2016" card. What is does is make the tables look crowded. Stephan3321 (talk) 17:18, July 14, 2017 (UTC). I also add the variation USA card on 2018 since I have a good information that I looked it up on the US back card image on eBay. In that case patty, we should added and continue leaving it as "XXXX New Models" instead for mainline series if you pleased. Thank You! Tich3e (talk) 20:21, November 16, 2017 (UTC). 'Tooned Hi Patty, two columns was a good idea. But I think that the series it was first released in isn't that relevant. I suggest: one column for the name and one for the images. When one is interested in the model, one can click through to the casting page which reveals everything about the model. Stephan3321 (talk) 08:43, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :I disagree, the series a vehicle was released in makes all the difference in the world to some collectors. Some go only for adult first releases, while others are strictly mainline. If someone wants to see, quickly, which Pickup, Bling, Motorcycle, etc, came from either the adult or main lines, that asnswer is right there, no more research. Leaving it out puts little more information on the category page than is already there. Nowhere on the web are Hot Wheels being categorized and catalogued like we're getting to here. I'm striving for as much information, as best organized as we can. More info is better, no? Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 14:11, September 29, 2017 (UTC)